


Building the Nursery

by Dichory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, soft wives, they’re having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/pseuds/Dichory
Summary: Prompt: SuperCorp building a crib and putting together a nursery for the child they are going to adopt





	Building the Nursery

    “Lee, you can’t put the Mr. Snuggles next to the Quackers! Mr. Snuggles wants to be put next to Keiran,” Lena huffed at her wife’s antics but politely took a step away from the bookcase so Kara could change the positions of the stuffed animals. Kara grabbed the small teddy bear from it’s spot next to the duck and instead moved it so that it was now sitting next to the stuffed cat. The stuffed cat that Kara had insisted naming after Lena because it had black fur and green eyes.   
    “Aren’t you supposed to be building the crib?” Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara, and Kara blushed and shot Lena a small smile.   
     “I may be having a little trouble with it.” Lena looked over her shoulder to see that, yes indeed, Kara was having trouble. Somehow Kara had managed to install the sidebars upside down, “I think it may require someone with an engineering degree.”   
    Lena turned and gave Kara a quick peck on the lips, Kara melting into Lena at the contact, “Flattery will get you everywhere, darling.”   
    After a quick inspection of the crib, Lena went into work mode, “Kara, hand me the Philips head screwdriver.” Lena held out her hand expectantly, but when nothing was put into it, she looked to see Kara staring confusedly at the pile of tools, crinkle out in full force.   
    “Is that the one that fits into a line or the one that fits into the x?”   
    Lena smiled gently at her wife, “The x.”   
    “And this is why you’re the one with the engineering degree.” Kara handed the screwdriver to Lena, kneeling on the floor next to her. “Do you think you can fix it?”   
    “Do you know who you’re asking?”   
    “Cockiness isn’t a good look on you,” Kara pouts.   
    “Honey, everything is a good look on me,” Lena leaned over and kissed Kara on the cheek long enough to leave a nice lipstick mark on her cheek, “and that is a good look on you.”    
    It didn’t take much work to set up the crib, but Lena and Kara kept getting distracted with soft kisses and occasional wandering hands, but it eventually got done.   
    They stepped back to admire their work. The walls of the nursery were a deep blue painted with stars and the wood of the crib, and the rocking chair next to it, were black to match. A bookshelf was against the right wall of the room, full of toys, stuffed animals, and books for future bedtime stories. The changing table still needed to be set up, but that could wait for a moment. Lena felt Kara’s arms wrap around her from behind, and she leaned back into her wife. They were both focusing on what was on the wall over the crib.   
    Painted by Kara’s steady hand was the crest of the House of El. It was Lena’s idea to bring it up, and when she did Kara engulfed her in a tearful hug readily agreeing whispering, “El mayarah,” stronger together.   
    Lena could already imagine it. Coming home early from work to find her wife in the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair cradling their child in her arms. The sounds of Kryptonian lullabies drifting softly through the apartment. The future she always wanted but never thought she could have.   
    A tear slipped down her cheek and she turned to look at Kara, “We’re adopting a baby, Kara. We’re going to have a baby.”   
    Kara looked at Lena with wonder in her eyes, “We’re going to have a baby, Lena.” and the two shared a tender kiss, more than ready to face this future, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and send me prompts @iwritesupercorp (My SuperCorp sideblog) or @snowsong7664 (my main blog)


End file.
